


Scary Night

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Night series [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is called away from their little tête à tête, and Abby's worried for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. This story is the fourth one in the "Night Series" I wasn't planning to make a series out of it, it was supposed to be one story and nothing more, but apparently it was meant to be more than one. it's still for my friend, Laci, as she was the one who gave me the ideas.
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.

No. I can't believe this! It's impossible. How doomed can two people be? All we had was a kiss and nothing more! Why does life always have to interfere? Can't we catch a break for once? She wondered has she paced frantically in her apartment, waiting for news.

 

There idyllic moment the previous night where Gibbs was finally kissing her came abruptly to an end when Gibbs's cell phone went off. A Marine was about to kill his ex-wife before killing himself.

 

They were already several injured men. Colonel Ty Evans decided to shot everyone who tried to come close by. Fortunately he didn't seemed to want to kill anyone because all the men who were injured suffered only from fresh wounds, painful, but not really life threatening. Ty Evans wanted to talk to Gibbs.

 

And now she was waiting for news about the situation was going. It was driving her crazy, Gibbs had promised to call her as soon as it was all over, but so far nothing and it had been hours since he left her. They had decided that he would bring her back at her place. That they would come back to his friend's house when everything was over.

 

This was taking too long, he should have called her already. Abby considered calling DiNozzo, but dismissed the idea almost immediately, he wouldn't tell her what was really happening in order to protect her knowing that he would only follow Gibbs's s instructions. But she wasn't gonna break, she wasn't a porcelain doll. She was a woman, a strong woman who was able to handle rough things even if it wasn't the impression she gave most of the time. Hadn't she made proof of that fact during the entire Reynosa, ordeal.

 

The fact that she had discovered what Gibbs had done hadn't change anything for her. She had been surprised, shocked even disappointed, but those feelings didn't last long because despite the fact that he had killed someone out of vengeance Gibbs was still and would always be a good man. And now here she was stuck in her apartment while all she wanted to do was to be with him. So she decided, that's where she was going to be. She hasn't waiting all this years to be with Gibbs to anyone or anything come between them now.

 

Abby grabbed her keys and her handbag and left her apartment.

 

**000**

Gibbs was going to be mad at her for being here, but she didn't care, she couldn't just stay in her apartment waiting anxiously for news. How could he expect her to do that in the first place anyway? Didn't he know her by now? Whatever he was going through, she was going through with him.

 

Abby was prepared to what she was witnessing when she came close enough to see her colleagues. She couldn't see Gibbs at first, she turned her head to the right, but there was still no sign of him, then she turned it to the left, and her eyes instantly widened with fear. Her left hand quickly found its way to her mouth to prevent herself from yelling his name. Special agent Ziva David spotted her, and let her hand on DiNozzo's shoulder to get his attention. Tony looked at his colleague questioningly, David said nothing, but tuned her head in the direction she had spotted their beloved lab rat.

 

"What is she doing here?"

 

"I don't know. But an anger guess, I'd say she was with Gibbs when he got called over here."

 

"A wild guess, Ziva. And what makes you think that? Woman's intuition?"

 

"No, my observation skills."

**000**

 

Abby was watching the scene playing out before her, praying that nothing bad would happen to the man she loved. She heard someone approach and turned her head.

 

"You shouldn't be here, Abbs and you know it."

 

"Yeah, and you guys shouldn't be putting your life in danger either." She simply told her friend.

 

"Abbs..."

 

"Just tell me what's going on." Abby cut him off.

 

Tony sighed before telling her, but as started to tell her, they heard to gunshot going off. Tony tuned abruptly and ordered the forensic scientist to stay where she was, she nodded her head affirmatively.

 

"Ziva what happened?"

 

**000**

"Boss your arm..."

 

"It's just a flesh wound, DiNozzo."

"I'm glad about that. I've would hated being in Evans's place if the Colonel had armed you any worse..." Tony was about to add more, but he was cut by Abby's voice calling Gibbs's name.

 

Tony shuddered at the cold gaze Gibbs was shooting him. "I have nothing to do with it."

 

"Don't be mad at him, Gibbs, it's my decision."

 

"You shouldn't..."

 

"... be here. Yes, I know. Tony told me that already."

 

"Why did you come?"

 

"I was going crazy with worry, can't you understand that?"

 

"I guess." He said has the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, just for her.

 

"Does it hurt much she asked eying the wound on his arm, I've live he said as he stood up when the paramedic finished bandaging it.

 

Gibbs nodded toward the man and walked toward Abby then. He stopped a few inches away from her and leaned his slowly to hug her and placed a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her hear. "You can play nurse now."

 

A smiled appeared on her lips as a shudder ran down her spine in anticipation.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
